oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Soldado Nrodbiov
History Soldado Nrobdiov was born the son of Doressio Nrobdiov, Giants Bane on the south eastern plains of the Teln mountain range protector of the small village of Roeh. He was raised as a soldier protecting the village from lesser creatures, never quite able to match his father in a test of physicality was more of a charmer than a solider and although he had some skill in combat he was much more capable as a talker than a fighter. On many an occasion he was noted for having a strong spirit and strength of will, his personality being irresistible to most since he was a young man. His life was one of low occurrence, there was no great war for him. A simple man of great influence in a time where little else mattered but the tilling of soil and the keeping of peaceful relations between neighboring clan, village and city. What little conflict that was left was settled by his father and the slaying of the last of the Hill Giants of the region. Yet his soul was unflinchingly a source of good. In his official capacity as a the head clerk of the village of Roeh when he was met with bribery or corruption it was swiftly negated and brought to light. As he aged and grew older he found himself at the age of 104, his needs met and sustained from his life as a small government official, he met a woman named Aneelia and together they had a son whom he named Dorado who's eyes sparkled with a more brilliant gold than even his own.And on that night, the man known as Soldado Nrobdiov was truly happy. But every story does not have a happy ending. And on that night, as he stared into the light of his son's twinkling golden eyes, darkness covered both sky and ground, and another, more sinister light eclipsed the child's. Pale and green of strange otherworldly darkness began to shine across the village as a storm of strange lightning cascaded across the village evaporating everything, leaving only swirling black dust in it's wake. And when the great rain of light finally struck his home, a great flash of black and white left him alone. His body racked, and the shadow of the gaping void opened above him. Yet he was still alive, his unnatural spirit keeping him clinging to on to this plane of existence. And as he looked up at the blackness above him he had felt it stare back, no being, person, god or king. Just empty unfathomable blackness. And in that moment he knew, he was damned. 5 years of wandering in the wilderness that use to be his homeland he began to notice strange changes, rocks and other small objects would move strangely. When he was drinking from a river his normally golden eyes would take a sickly green hue. And if he concentrated hard enough he himself could move objects towards him.Not gifted in the way of magic it took him years of study and practice yet he could feel the Aether around him and bend it to his will. But this came at an even darker price. The shadow on his soul only felt to grow darker and darker as he grew in strength, as if the Abyss itself was reminding him of his inevitable doom. With his only way of life gone the old man dedicated himself to a new purpose, to gain enough power to break free of this dark grip on his soul. But every man has his limits and after being alive for hundreds of years, in the wild in solitude may have screwed with his. Chasing storms of ethereal energy around Ergonia may have left it's mark on the poor aged man, and more often than not he finds himself forgetting his goals. But hey, you don't get to 210 years old by being an idiot. After the experience of raiding Shooting Star's lair, Soldado has become increasingly more reclusive. Often heard muttering to himself at times, for anyone that finds him. And his usually green and clear powers have taken on a darker tone. Recently catapulted into the arena ground by a genie, knocked unconscious after wishing to live forever. Entering another Unique dungeouneering experience, fighting a Large Elemental and a four headed beast, with the group of Madrigal, Corrin, Song, Rickert and Kenji, completing the Arena challenge only provides them with a badge and meager gold, the badge inviting them to even more deadly combat. Appearance An extremely old man with wrinkled skin and an incredibly long beard and hair. He wears dusty looking robes marked with dirt and the stain of grass. Often shaking from the pains of old age with a pale black and gold light shining from his eyes, at time's he can be seen wandering the outskirts of the city and attracting odd motes of light. When he uses his control of aether he often produces a ghastly green glow, but recently it has taken a more shadowy more shade. After a run in with a fresh face in the marketplace, the Old crazed looking old man has been seen galivanting around in new Red Attire similar to his look of old. The red suit with white trim is of exceptional make, and he sports it with gusto. His normally waist long hair seems to go into a pocket on the middle of the suit. He does less outdoor tracking, mostly only whenever he has some sort of protection or guard. Personality Doing most anything to survive he often stays behind in groups to support or add healing to allies. He can be quite jovial at times and often falls asleep. Riding large objects seems to give him great enjoyment, and he often has a need to make sure small creatures are kept safe. He is racked with a never-ending need to end the life of weakened creatures. Something he resists often, as he is in the company of many goodly adventurers. Friends Liennah Thividian, an incredibly versatile mage who has made him a powerful headband in an effort to further empower his soul. Taicho Bloodfeather a curious half-bird person who he has gone and some missions with. Asagaul, bodyguard who walks with him through the forests on quests to hunt down Aetheric Storms Corrin is a upstart young doggo rider, notorious for getting in trouble and being 'unsavory' Zenero Zaan, a tailer of high quality goods, received his new diggs from the man. Enemies The Planar Abyss Aspirations True immortality, or a way to anchor his soul to the material plane so as to not be sent into an everlasting oblivion of total and complete darkness. Category:Inactive